1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a fastening device which detachably fixes an object to be fixed using a fastener having a male screw portion, and a module mounting mechanism which detachably fixes a module inserted into a receptacle using a fastener having a male screw portion.
Further, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus in which a circuit module is detachably contained inside a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-260875 discloses an information processing apparatus used in the field of communication systems, for example. An information processing apparatus of this kind comprises a box-shaped housing and a plurality of selectively detachable printed wiring board units inserted into the housing. The housing includes a receptacle for containing the printed wiring board units and an opening which is continuous with the receptacle. A connector is provided at an end of the receptacle facing the opening.
The printed wiring board unit comprises a wiring board on which electronic components such as IC chips are mounted, and a front panel fixed to one end of the wiring board. The wiring board is inserted into the receptacle of the housing from the opening. A tip portion of the wiring board is connected to the connector. The front panel blocks the opening of the housing when the wiring board is connected to the connector.
In the information processing apparatus disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication, a fixing screw is provided at a central part of the front panel. The fixing screw is held by the front panel. The printed wiring board unit is fixed to the housing by fixing the fixing screw into a frame of the housing. The fixing screw has a columnar knob. The knob protrudes from a front surface of the front panel such that the operator can easily grip the knob with fingertips.
A handle is provided on the front panel of the printed wiring board unit. The handle is used by gripping it with fingertips when the printed wiring board unit is pulled out from the receptacle of the housing. The handle protrudes outside of the housing from the front panel.
In order to detach the printed wiring board unit from the housing, the fixing screw is loosened to release the front panel fixed to the housing. After that, by gripping the handle using fingertips and pulling the printed wiring board unit toward the operator, the printed wiring board unit can be pulled out of the housing from the receptacle.
According to the information processing apparatus disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication, the knob of the fixing screw and the handle always protrude outside of the housing from the front panel of the printed wiring board unit even in a state in which the printed wiring board unit is fixed to the housing.
Such a configuration emphasizes existence of the knob and the handle, and loses unity between the front panel and the housing. Thereby, the outer appearance of the information processing apparatus is deteriorated.
Further, since extra space needs to be secured to contain the knob and the handle in front of the housing, there may be a restriction on the place where the information processing apparatus is provided.